Unbound series
Unbound series by Rachel Vincent, author of the Shifters series and Soul Screamers series. Genres and Sub-Genres Urban Fantasy Series Description or Overview ✭ Bound by a blood oath and lost in desire for a man she cannot have, Olivia Warren is racing to save a friends missing daughter from a dark criminal underwold where secrets, lies, trauma, anddanger lurk around every corner. ✭✭ In order to save her sister, shadow walker Korinne Daniels is tasked with recruiting Ian Holt to work for her sindicate boss. But Ian has accepted her boss's invitation under false—and deadly—pretenses. ✭✭✭ Sera Tower, is willing to give up her birthright for a single crucial favor. But Kris Daniels needs her to use both her skill and her inheritance to protect those he loves. If they can learn to trust—and let love in—maybe they can take down the Tower syndicate once and for all. ~ Rachel Vincent - Unbound Lead's Species *Bloodtracker *Shadow walker Primary Supe *Mages What Sets it Apart * Narrative Type and Narrators *First person narrative told by Olivia Warren. Books in Series Unbound series: # Blood Bound (2011) # Shadow Bound (2012) # Oath Bound (2013) Other series by Author onsite * Shifters series * Soul Screamers series World Building Setting Places: * Supernatural Elements ✥ Skilled—people who are born with special magical Skills. Here is a partial list of the Skills: Glossary: * Binding: bind people to magical contracts that, if broken, result in pain or death * Tracking: locating a person or object through blood or full name * Traveling: moving instantly from one place to another using shadows * Seeing: forecasting future events * Jamming: preventing the use of Skills by others (like nulls) * Blinding: causing complete darkness; drawing the shadows to cover you * Reading: discerning whether a person is lying or telling the truth * Bleeding: This Skill is mentioned, but not explained, so far. 'Groups & Organizations': * World On her blog, the author explains her inspiration for the world-building: "What if a person's word really was his or her bond? What if, once given, a promise could never be taken back? Would you be more careful what you say?...If the spoken word carries that much power, how much more would the written word carry? What about words written (or sealed in) blood? What about words written (and sealed in) flesh? Tattoos and graffiti take on a whloe new meaning, huh?" ~ Fang-tastic Fiction: Rachel Vincent: UNBOUND TRILOGY Protagonists ✥ Liv Warren: bloodtracker — ✭ Kam ✥ Kori Daniels: shadow-walker — ✭ Ian ✥ Sera Brandt: secret ability — ✭ Kris Sidekick * Name: / What: / Sidekick-to: / About: / Book First Seen In: Characters Chart Author Rachel Vincent ''' * Website: Rachel Vincent - Young Adult and Urban Fantasy '''Bio: A resident of San Antonio, Rachel Vincent has a BA in English and an overactive imagination, and consistently finds the latter to be more practical. She shares her workspace with two black cats (Kaci and Nyx) and her # 1 fan. Rachel is older than she looks-seriously-and younger than she feels, but remains convinced that for every day she spends writing, one more day will be added to her lifespan. ~ Goodreads | Rachel Vincent Cover Artist Artist: Awards Publishing Information * Publisher: Mira * Author Page: # Blood Bound: Paperback, UK edition, 448 pages, Pub: Sept 1st 201 —ISBN 1848450478 # Shadow Bound: # Oath Bound: Book Cover Blurbs ✤ BOOK ONE—Blood Bound (2011): As a bloodtracker, Liv is extremely powerful. And in a world where power is a commodity that can get you killed, Liv's learnt to survive by her own rules. : Rule number one? Trust no one. But when a friend's daughter goes missing, Liv is bound by a potent magical oath. She can't rest until the child is safe. And that means trusting her dangerous ex, Cam. A sinister prophecy tells that she and Cam will be the death of each other, yet Liv's tired of being a slave to destiny. She's ready to play the forces controlling her world at their own game. ~ Goodreads ✤ BOOK TWO—Shadow Bound (2012): If you live in the dark long enough, you begin to forget the light… KORI DANIELS is a shadow-walker, able to travel instantly from one shadow to another. After weeks of confinement for betraying her boss, she’s ready to break free of the Tower syndicate for good. But Jake Tower has one final job for Kori, one chance to secure freedom for herself and her sister, Kenley, even if that means taking it from someone else… : The job? Recruit Ian Holt—or kill him. Ian’s ability to manipulate the dark has drawn interest from every syndicate in the world, most notably an invitation from Jake Tower. Though he has no interest in organized crime, Ian accepts the invite, because he’s on a mission of his own. Ian has come to kill Tower’s top Binder: Kori’s little sister. Amid the tangle of lies, an unexpected thread of truth connecting Ian and Kori comes to light. But with opposing goals, they’ll have to choose between love and liberty. ~ Goodreads | Shadow Bound (Unbound, #2) by Rachel Vincent — Reviews, Discussion, Bookclubs, Lists ✤ BOOK THREE—Oath Bound (2013): The Tower Syndicate will fall... The secret daughter of the head of an infamous Skilled crime family, Sera Brandt has hidden her past, her potential and especially her powers. But when a tragedy strikes her other family, Sera needs justice. And the only way to get it is to reveal her heritage–including a rare Skill–and take the reins of the Tower Syndicate from her cunning and malicious aunt. : If he can figure out how... Kristopher Daniels might have the answer. He's fought the syndicate to protect his sisters, but he'd never realized just how close to the new heir he needed to get.... : And if they can survive Neither is used to trusting. But there's something between them that can't be ignored. And so Sera is on the run with a man she can't figure out, a target on her back and the new knowledge of just how powerful she really is... ~ Goodreads | Oath Bound (Unbound, #3) by Rachel Vincent — Reviews, Discussion, Bookclubs, Lists First Sentences # Blood Bound (2011) — Only two-thirty in the morning, and I already had blood on my hands. # Shadow Bound (2012) — If you live in the dark long enough, you start to forget what light looks like. # Oath Bound (2013) — I've never been very good with the word 'no'. Quotes *Rachel Vincent Quotes (Author of My Soul to Take) ~ Goodreads **Blood Bound Quotes by Rachel Vincent **Shadow Bound Quotes by Rachel Vincent **Oath Bound Quotes by Rachel Vincent *Unbound (Vincent) Series ~ Shelfari Trivia *Lists That Contain Blood Bound (Unbound, #1) by Rachel Vincent *Lists That Contain Shadow Bound (Unbound, #2) by Rachel Vincent *Lists That Contain Oath Bound (Unbound, #3) by Rachel Vincent Awards Read Alikes (similar elements) * Disillusionists series * Downside Ghosts series * Kara Gillian series * Arcadia Bell series * Corine Solomon series * Shadow Reader Series * Edge Series * Charlie Madigan series * Dreg City series * Half-Light City series * Shadow World series * Elemental Assassin series * Secret McQueen series * Jessica McClain series * Nikki Glass series * Abby Sinclair series Notes See Also * UF Release Schedules * List of Sidekicks * List of Vampires of Urban Fantasy * Characters (category) * List of UF Anthologies * List of PNR Anthologies and Collections * List of Cover Artists * Urban Fantasy Links Category links at bottom of page External References Books: *Rachel Vincent - Unbound Series ~ Author *Rachel Vincent - Books ~ Author *Unbound series by Rachel Vincent ~ Goodreads *Rachel Vincent - FF *Unbound (Rachel Vincent) - Series Bibliography ~ ISFdb * Unbound (Vincent) Series~ Shelfari * Unbound - Rachel Vincent | Series | LibraryThing~ LibraryThing * Unbound series by Rachel Vincent ~ FictFact * Rachel Vincent - Summary Bibliography~ ISFdb (author) Summaries, Reviews, Articles: *Fang-tastic Fiction: Rachel Vincent: UNBOUND TRILOGY *Rachel Vincent - Wikipedia World, Characters, etc: *Fang-tastic Fiction: Rachel Vincent: UNBOUND TRILOGY * Unbound (Vincent) Series ~ Shelfari Author: *Rachel Vincent - Young Adult and Urban Fantasy *Goodreads | Rachel Vincent (Author of My Soul to Take) *Rachel Vincent - Wikipedia Community, Fan Sites: *(3) Rachel Vincent *Rachel Vincent (rachelkvincent) on Twitter *Rachel Vincent (RachelKVincent) Gallery of Book Covers Blood Bound (Unbound -1) by Rachel Vincent (.jpg|1. Blood Bound (2011—Unbound series) by Rachel Vincent|link=https://www.goodreads.com/book/show/10583175-blood-bound Shadow Bound (Unbound #2) by Rachel Vincent.jpg|2. Shadow Bound (2012—Unbound series) by Rachel Vincent|link=https://www.goodreads.com/book/show/11000229-shadow-bound Oath Bound (Unbound #3) by Rachel Vincent.jpg|3. Oath Bound (2013—Unbound series) by Rachel Vincent|link=https://www.goodreads.com/book/show/13451906-oath-bound Category:Mages or Wizards as main supe Category:Oracles, Seers, Pythias, etc. Category:Supe-Mage Mafia, Mob, Gangsters… Category:Mages Category:Magic Users Category:Portals and Teleportation Category:Shadow and Mist Beings Category:Nulls Category:Prophecies Category:Series Category:Female Lead